bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baraggan Louisenbairn/Archive 2
Anime Pictures I've noticed that the anime is giving us very poor shots of the old manga pictures. The current Gran Caida needs to be replaced if there is a good shot of it when he returns upon Wonderweiss' arrival. The respira picture is really far worse with its purple on black, especially the thumbnail. If anyone can get a better picture to use please post it here. It might be worth doing a gif for too. Episode 276 gives us this full body shot of Baraggan. Don't know whether it is better to use the close up of full body to illustrate it on the article. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I actually think the new release picture is great since it better shows his entire body instead of just the top. --Gojita 18:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I got a full body pic of Baraggan in his Resurreccion that we can use. You can put his head shot image in the Fake Karakura Town arc article like how you did with Starrk like how it says Starrk in his Resurreccion, Los Lobos, you can put Baraggan in his Resurreccion Arrogante in the article. Well, I'd normally agree, since Baraggan's face is the only featured part of the current pic, but the image is lacking the fair use rationale on it. Maybe when it has that, it can be considered. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by the rationale on it, and if it's the quality that's the best I can do, maybe someone can help me with it? Rationale is adding the sourcing and copyright information of an article (Image description, episode number, image quality, etc.). And please, do not merge your posts with mine, and once again, sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I got the Rationale on it.HollowIchigo58 07:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I really like HollowIchigo58's full body picture it's way better since the current one only shows us his face the only thing that worries me is the quality of the proposed picture.GrimGhost 20:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Clutter "After the attack Soifon is left greatly exhausted, causing her to fall out of the air which prompts her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, to go to her aid. Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts" going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself.24 Hachi then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Soifon's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright. Soifon stands up and remarks that she can normally only use "Jakuho Raikoben" no more than once every three days and she has just done it twice in one day. She smirks and comments to Hachi that he better pay her back to which he agrees that he will uphold his end of the bargain." I've taken the above passage from the FKT arc in the article. I was wondering whether it would be ok to delete all this as none of it relates directly to Baraggan, its basically just a conversation between Hachi and Soifon... surely its more at place on either of their articles. My view of character articles was that they were to tell the story from that characters point of view, so since Baraggan wasnt around for this part of the story surely it shouldnt be on his article. I just think it'd help remove needless info. I didn't want to delete such a large chunk without permission. Either way i just thought it was a issue wirth raising, ill be fine with whatevers decided. GinIchimaru (talk) 02:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Woops, I must have missed that when I was doing the text reduction. Basically, just summarize that by saying the attack cracks the gate or something and redo the reference. I must have not payed attention to that part when I was working on it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks Good Gin--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) respira I think in either the respira or gran caida section it should have that barragan can use respira to increase his cutting range as he used it to do so several times against Hachi to cut his barriers-FLAMESWORD300 ??? It doesn't increase his cutting range. All respira does is decay things so I am questioning what it is you mean.-- IN HIS FIGHT WITH HACHI HACHI DISTANCED HIMSELF FROM BARRGAN AND PLACED KIDO BARRIERS WITH HIS MASK WHICH BARRAGAN USING RESPIRA AND GRAN CAIDA CUT THEM REPEATEDLY-flamesword300 HERES THE LINK http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVmI13DwW34 start @ about 2 minutes to 2:30 All I am seeing is that he is using respira to cut through the barriers by decaying them. No different from what he normally does. The only thing that has changed is the shape of the respira, nothing of note.-- New English VA in Fake Karakura Arc In Bleach Soul Resurecction Barragan sounds an awful lot like Kirk Thornton so it's possible his VA will change in the current arc. I've contacted Kirk Thornton directly to find out if this is true but I have yet to recieve an answer.Jade Cooper (talk) 16:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper In Bleach Soul Resurrección Baraggan is voiced by Michael McConnohie so it isn't certain that Steve Kramer will reprise the role since he played Shunsui in the same game.Jade Cooper (talk) 19:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Michael McConnohie and Kirk Thornton's voices sound awfully the same but in episode 216, I am sure that Kramer was replaced by one of the two. Michael McConnohie and Kirk Thornton's voices sound awfully the same but in episode 216, I am sure that Kramer was replaced by one of the two.Mark Shadow (talk) 22:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I just watched episode 216 and I clearly heard that Michael McConnohie voiced him. Jade Cooper (talk) 20:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Jade Cooper Barragans Sonido Status I think Barragan's status in the "Sonido" field should be changed to "Sonido Master". In his Battle with Suì-Fēng before his release, he displayed great aptitude with it. Appearing twice beside her grabbing her shoulder each time, and in twice appearing even directly in front of Suì-Fēng without her even noticing him disappear. Rothril Sectolith (talk) 19:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Rothril Sectolith :That was due to his time dilation field slowing her. There is noting to suggest he is a master, he was not on the same level as other masters like Starrk.-- His time dilation field only encompasses the immediate area around him; The only aspect of his sonido it would effect is it's activation time. If Suì-Fēng is at point B, and Barragan is at Point A; his time dilation field is not effecting her until he makes it to point B by using his Sonido. The Time Dilation field only briefly alters the Sonido. Rothril Sectolith (talk) 22:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC)Rothril Sectolith :Yea all that would be plausable if you hadnt just made it up. There is no way you can prove any of that.-- Zanpakuto's Weight Like Love's Shikai, doesn't a Zanpakuto's size and weight mean nothing to the wielder since it is a spiritually connected part of the user. I think we should remove the part about how he can wield his axe with a single hand. Steveo920, 9:25, December 7, 2012 :A Shinigami's zanpakuto is weightless to them as it is a part of their soul. An Arrancar's Zanpakuto however, is just their Hollow powers stored in a weapon. It is not a part of their soul and thus has weight.--